Report:Vandalism
86.174.252.137 at Motherbakas *Wiki: http://motherbakas.wikia.com *Vandal: http://motherbakas.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.174.252.137 *Reason: Removing content from pages (once)/minor vandalism (disruptive edit - once). *Signature: --Memmon(talk)(report) 19:13, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Blocked, thanks. Ajraddatz (Talk) 19:59, December 10, 2015 (UTC) CosmicChromosome at Brotherhood of jkirk database *Wiki: http://brotherhood-of-jkirk-database.wikia.com *Vandal: http://brotherhood-of-jkirk-database.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CosmicChromosome *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: Memmon(talk)(report) 19:56, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Blocked and reverted, thanks. Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) 46.254.185.195 at Waterflame wiki *Wiki: http://waterflame.wikia.com *Vandal: http://waterflame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/46.254.185.195 *Reason: Has a history of putting false info on an abandoned wiki. *Signature: JohnW1123 (talk) 02:58, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Mopped, thanks! Ajraddatz (Talk) 05:28, December 11, 2015 (UTC) 64.251.48.215 at Mortal Kombat Wiki *Wiki: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com *Vandal: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.251.48.215 *Reason: Vandalism *Signature: CoolGamer23 (talk| ) 15:52, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Done, please and thank you for the report. 17:15, December 11, 2015 (UTC) 176.119.75.57 at Clannad Wikia *Wiki: http://fr.clannad.wikia.com *Vandal: http://fr.clannad.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/176.119.75.57 *Reason: Vandalism. Global block needed. *Signature: Dark Yada (talk) 16:18, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Done, please and thank you for the report. 17:15, December 11, 2015 (UTC) WingWalker012 at Undertale Wiki *Wiki: http://undertale.wikia.com *Vandal: http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/WingWalker012 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: Dark Yada (talk) 17:29, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Done, please and thank you for the report. 17:42, December 11, 2015 (UTC) http%3A%2F%2Ffreddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FUser%3ALapisel_Lupislie at Freddy-fazbears-pizza Wiki *Wiki: http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com *Vandal: http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lapisel_Lupislie *Reason: The Victim of vandalism claimed to be Golden Freddy which is impossible. He is not a character which IS NOT EVEN REAL however some vandal like that one became mad and attacked him. So yeah that's my comment. *Signature: Dismantled Foxy The Pirate (New Account) (talk) 17:37, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't really see what the issue is, though the FNAF Wiki has an active administrative body, so it's best to contact them about this. Thank you for the report though. 17:46, December 11, 2015 (UTC) 86.121.68.126 at Warframe Wiki *Wiki: http://warframe.wikia.com *Vandal: http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.121.68.126 *Reason: Inserting gibberish in pages. *Signature: Dark Yada (talk) 17:41, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Blocked by Local admin Dark Yada (talk) 17:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC) 38.104.158.170 at Community *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Vandal: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/38.104.158.170 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: Memmon(talk)(report) 17:49, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Dealt with by Cod4. --Memmon(talk)(report) 18:12, December 11, 2015 (UTC) FinlayDoesPotatoes2005%20 at Cracktastic Wiki *Wiki: http://cracktastic.wikia.com *Vandal: http://cracktastic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/FinlayDoesPotatoes2005%20 *Reason: Inserting gibberish in pages. (some pages to delete) *Signature: Dark Yada (talk) 17:52, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Special%3AContributions%2F177.5.4.22 at Book of Abertoth Wiki *Wiki: http://bookofaberoth.wikia.com *Vandal: http://bookofaberoth.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/177.5.4.22 *Reason: Removing content from pages/Inserting nonsense in pages. *Signature: Dark Yada (talk) 18:22, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Looks like this was completed by Cod4. --Memmon(talk)(report) 19:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) 170.24.133.4 at Monster Wiki *Wiki: http://monster.wikia.com *Vandal: http://monster.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/170.24.133.4 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: Dark Yada (talk) 19:10, December 11, 2015 (UTC) 80.0.58.157 at Vanoss Wiki *Wiki: http://vanoss.wikia.com *Vandal: http://vanoss.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/80.0.58.157 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: Dark Yada (talk) 19:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) 108.179.40.130 at Magicite Wiki *Wiki: http://magicite.wikia.com *Vandal: http://magicite.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.179.40.130 *Reason: Removing content from pages. *Signature: Dark Yada (talk) 19:16, December 11, 2015 (UTC) 108.179.40.130 at Magicite Wiki *Wiki: http://magicite.wikia.com *Vandal: http://magicite.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.179.40.130 *Reason: Removing content from pages. *Signature: Dark Yada (talk) 19:17, December 11, 2015 (UTC)